prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC04
, dubbed Mystery At The Museum in the edited English dub, is the 4th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 4th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary During their class trip to the Museum the girls get to know a shy classmate who admires Nagisa. Synopsis Nagisa thinks about how she met Mepple and Mipple, who escaped with the two remaining Prism Stones from the Garden of Light. But she decides it can't be changed now while wondering why Pisard keeps bothering them and why her school life can't be normal. She blurts out "Yes! It's impossible!", causing someone nearby to ask what she meant. It is revealed that the class is going to the Museum to observe art with the Principal tagging along since he loves the art museum. On the way there, Shiho and Rina chat amongst themselves until Nagisa quiets them down so that she and Honoka can speak with everybody about the trip; although they find themselves struggling until a girl nearby raises her hand and recommends a beautiful image, instantly gaining many compliments for her amazing knowledge with art. Rina then goes on to notice that she changed her hair. Nagisa also notices it after Mayu, the girl, mentions that she did it as a fan of Nagisa's. She apologizes, thinking she is mad, but Nagisa claims it looks nice on her while Honoka calls it cute. Meanwhile, in the Dotsuku Zone, Pisard is trying to talk with other members of the Dotsuku Zone. They keep saying he's weak and that he should give up but he refuses. The tour begins at the Museum and right away Nagisa struggles to try to tell the group information. After Mepple starts to act up she runs into another room to get away from the others and Honoka joins her. Mepple and Mipple turn into their normal forms to see each other and the girls scold them, only to stop when Nagisa accidentally bumps a statue and breaks the arm. She hurriedly tries to attach it but she ends up putting it on the wrong way as Mipple notices a painting and points out that she is in it. In disbelief, the girls ask how this is possible and observe it as she explains how one hundred years have passed since they arrived at the Garden of Rainbows. She has been passed from people to people until eventually waking up in Honoka's storage shed. Suddenly Mayu rejoins them and they quickly change back into Card Commune form. She came in after spotting a painting that belongs to one of her favorite artists and explains his past to them. They comment on Mayu's knowledge, but she is quick to mention that she likes reading art boots and often researches the subject for fun. Sometime later, the field trip is ending and everyone is preparing to depart when Shiho points out that Mayu isn't there. Nagisa and Honoka rush back inside to find her, thinking that she probably lost track of time. The Vice Principal and Principal are still inside when they mention they should be leaving shortly, but Pisard suddenly shows up and begins petrifying people into stone. As Nagisa and Honoka run in to find this going on, he uses the powers of the Dotsuku Zone to bring statues and random art to life to attack them. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and run for life when a huge wave of water comes rushing at them. They are swept up in it and sent colliding into the wall, and as they try to swim away, a giant sea serpent Zakenna proceeds to chase after them until they reach a big room and find several stone people. Pisard begins to pull them together, causing a giant tornado to spin around the room while fighting Pretty Cure. With no choice left, the girls perform Marble Screw on the giant sculpture tornado. Pisard tries to stop them by claiming that they will destroy the petrified people inside of it, causing them to have second thoughts. Mepple and Mipple tell them to close their eyes and hone in on Pisard's 'sinister heart', prompting the girls to launch their attack through the tornado, without damaging the statues, and send him flying from the Art Museum as the Zakenna stars flee and the people begin to return to normal. Nagisa and Honoka try to find Mayu and find her in the painting from earlier, causing them to panic until they realize she was actually behind them, slowly beginning to awaken. She asks what was going on and starts to tell them about the exciting dream she had, only to apologize afterward for being so excited. The girls look at the painting one final time before heading out to the bus, not realizing that the instrument in the painting has Mayu's name written on it. Sometime later, two men are overlooking an 'original' sculpture that is soon revealed to be the very same one that Nagisa attempted to fix earlier. Major Events *This episode shows that Pisard is actually with a group of villains. **It also implies he is the weakest of them all. *Mipple reveals she came to Earth 100 years ago, but the time in the Garden of Light between her departure and Mepple's was one day. **Furthermore, Mipple arrived in Italy where she was traded around for a century prior to Honoka discovering her. Characters Cures﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Ilkubo (unnamed) *Poisony (unnamed) *Kiriya *Gekidrago (unnamed) *Evil King *Zakenna (multiple) Secondary Characters *Kashiwada Mayu *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is A Miracle?! A Living Museum. * When Honoka and Nagisa think about how "old" Mipple actually is, they both imagine a fantasy sequence. While Honoka thinks about a more scientific and mathematical approach, Nagisa imagines herself in traditional Japanese fisherman gear, riding on a turtle down to the bottom of the ocean. ** This is a reference to the Japanese fairy tale "Urashima Taro," where the titular fisherman is taken to the bottom of the sea, then comes back to land, only to learn that a century has passed since he was underwater for what he thought was a "short time." *** This is similar to how Mipple first arrived on Earth "a century" before Mepple did, but the time spent in the Garden of Light was just "one day." Both this example and the one from "Urashima Taro" can be seen as part of a larger concept known as "time dilation." * Kiriya is first called by his name in this episode. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes